30 Días con mi OTP (18) (Zonourge)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: Secuela del anterior challenge. 30 Días llenos de pasión y placer, este challenge va para una de mis parejas favoritas. Zonic y Scourge tienen una vida feliz con una familia, pero eso no es razón para no seguir gozando de su juventud teniendo una vida sexual mas activa y placentera. Zonourge y ScourZonic.
1. Abrazo

**Dia 1: "Abrazo"**

Era una hermosa mañana para una familia de erizos, quienes se levantaron muy temprano para hacer sus tareas diarias, primero fue un erizo de color verde y ojos color agua, quien se levantó para hacer lo que diariamente hacía, cocinar el desayuno de sus niños y despertarlos para que se prepararan para la escuela, no por nada era la mama de esos críos, aunque nadie imagino que alguna vez el tuviera hijos, y no era porque fuera hombre, sino porque era el mismísimo _Scourge The Hedgehog, _quien después de unos cuantos problemas pudo casarse con el amor de su vida y ahora esposo _Zonic Zone cop._

Cuando todos se enteraron de esto no pudieron creerlo hasta que lo vieron con sus propios ojos, que el criminal más buscado y famoso de todas las dimensiones se casaría con el famoso comandante de toda una organización de policías dimensionales, y tampoco pudieron creer que pudieran tener hijos y comenzar una vida normal, pero no lo creyeron hasta que lo vieron, y allí comenzaron a creer que todo podría ser posible.

—Niños, vengan a desayunar—Dijo el verdoso, pero no al no escuchar respuesta, se quitó rápidamente la chancla y se acercó al final de la escalera—. Bajen a desayunar, o voy por ustedes—grito y como si fuera como arte de magia, los niños bajaron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la cocina, a Mama Scourge no se le podía desobedecer sino querías recibir una chancla en el trasero de su parte. Los niños se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos a disgustar de la deliciosa comida que les hizo su "Mama", eran tres erizos, un erizo verde muy parecido al ex-criminal y ahora mama de los erizos, y una eriza azul, muy parecida a su padre el comandante, quien era igual de traviesa que su hermano, y la tercera, era una eriza turquesa, combinación de ambos colores verde y azul. Los nombres de aquellos tres erizos eran_ Marshall, Max y Sam. _Los tres traviesos erizos que llegaron para alegrar la vida de la pareja, los dos mayores tenían como 5 años y el más pequeño 2 años.

—Buenos Días Amor—dijo el cobalto entrando a la cocina y acercándose hacia su esposo para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, mientras este le pasaba su café, llevaba vestido su ropa casual que su uniforme de trabajo, ya que hoy tenia turno nocturno.

—Buenos días papa—dijeron los tres erizos en unísono.

—Buenos días mis tesoros—se sentó al lado de ellos para disgustar su café y comer de sus _Hot Cakes_ que le había preparado su esposo.

—Papa hoy ¿Vas a hacer ejercicios también?—Pregunto la menor de los tres quien tenía un bigote de leche cerca de los labios.

—Pues claro, ustedes saben que mis ejercicios matutinos son los más importantes—Replico.

—Mama también hará ejercicios contigo—pregunto el único ericito macho de los tres hermanos.

—Claro, su mama le encanta el ejercicios—Sonrió de manera amigable mientras ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones, pero esa sonrisa se apagó cuando recibió un cucharanazo en la cabeza por parte de su esposo.

—Ya terminen pronto, el autobús llegara en 15 minutos—dijo el verdoso mientras intentaba disimular su sonrojo, puesto que esos "ejercicios" no era específicamente para ejercitarse, bueno, por lo menos no como hacen las personas normales hacían.

Los niños terminaron sus respectivos desayunos y salieron de la casa despidiéndose de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla para alcanzar la parada de autobús que los llevaría a su escuela, por suerte solo era dos calles por lo que no habría ningún tipo de peligro,mientras el verdoso y el cobalto se habían quedado solos en la casa, el verdoso estaba lavando los trastes, mientras el cobalto se aceraba por atrás para abrazarlo.

—_Por fin estamos solo~_—Susurro a la oreja del verdoso antes de dar un leve mordisco a este.

—Ah~ tan pronto quieres empezar—dijo cerrando el caño del lavadero y secándose sus manos con la secadora, para voltear y rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

—Por ya lo sabes, nuestros "ejercicios" matutinos no pueden esperar—Abrazo más la cintura del verdoso apegándolo más hacia él, podría sentir como sus intimidades rozaban entre si algo que les excitaba aún más, el verdoso se sentó sobre el lavadero con las piernas abrazando la cintura de su esposo, paso sus manos sobre su espalda y sus púas donde comenzó a acariciarla.

Sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, y el calor entre ambos aumentaba al igual que las ansias por sentir el cuerpo del otro, el verdoso comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del mayor mientras este le quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba a quién sabe dónde, pronto se comenzaron a subir la intensidad de sus caricias y cuando estaban a punto de pasar por la mejor parte...

— ¡Papa, Mama, se me olvido mi mochila!—dijo una voz desde la entrada, lo que les hizo separarse rápidamente y ponerse nuevamente sus ropas.

— ¿Mama? ¿Papa?—entro el pequeño a la cocina encontrando a sus padres en la misma posición en la que estaban antes de irse, solo con una peculiaridad.

—Aquí está tu mochila hijo—dijo el cobalto entregándole su mochila que colgada en una de las sillas y se lo entrego.

—Gracias papa...oye, ¿Por qué tienes la camisa alreves?—enarco una sega el pequeño confundido mientras los mayores estaban totalmente rojos.

—P-Porque...

—Oh Max, mira la hora será mejor irse—recalco rápidamente el verdoso, señalando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, el menor se despidió nuevamente y saliendo corriendo de la casa.

Una vez que se fue, los mayores suspiraron pesadamente por lo que acabo de pasar.

—Eso estuvo cerca—el cobalto pellizco el puente de su nariz mientras el verdoso se acercaba hacia él.

—Ni me lo digas—se sentó en su regazo—, pero... ¿En que estábamos?—miro con una sonrisa ladina al contrario mientras este abrazo con posesividad su cuerpo y le planto otro beso en la comisura de sus labios. Talvez tuvieron un incómodo momento pero nada arruinaría sus "ejercicios matutinos".

_Dia 1: "Completado"_

_Continuará..._


	2. Beso

**Día 2: "Beso"**

Hoy era un día especial para todas las parejas de enamorados, pues hoy era el día de "San Valentín" y como todo día especial de los enamorados la pareja de nuestros erizos favoritos estaban preparando para ir a una fiesta de esta fecha especial, el evento se haría en la casa de Rouge quien uso esta fecha como excusa para hacer otra de sus alocadas fiestas, pero claro, con un cuarto especial para los niños por si las cosas se descontrolaban, ya saben, para preservar la inocencia de sus mentes.

—Amor, ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto el verdoso mientras peinaba sus púas, mientras veía como su esposo estaba tenso por alguna razón.

—Nada, estoy bien—dijo sin mirarlo, esto le preocupo mucho al verdoso, talvez su marido tenía otros planes para este día y él los había arruinado con querer insistir a la fiesta, pero no podían culparlo por amar las fiestas no por nada era el "Rey de las parrandas".

Pero por lo mucho que amara las fiestas no le gustaba ver a su esposo de esa manera, así que tendría que cometer uno de los peores delitos de su vida...no ir a una fiesta.

—Amor, sabes que, no vallamos a la fiesta ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos haciendo otra cosa?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haríamos eso?—pregunto mirándolo

—Es que te veo algo indeciso, y si tenías planes diferentes pues...—no pudo terminar la oración porque fue callado por un beso.

—no estoy indeciso de ir, solo que me molesta que volvamos a ver a tu amigo...—gruño—ese estúpido amarillo...

—Ohhh, ya veo Celobop—dijo con cariño el apodo que le daba a su amado cuando este se ponía celoso—pero sabes, nunca habrá nada entre el o yo—abrazo su cuello y lo miro a los ojos con una mirada de seducción—Porque soy todo tuyo primor

El mayor tomo esto como una insinuación y ataco sus labios ferozmente mientras abraza su pequeña cintura, el verdoso se apegaba más mientras dejaba como su amado recorría sus manos por todo su cuerpo e introducía su lengua y jugaban entre sí, con el fin de obtener el dominio del otro, de un momento a otro y sin saber cómo sucedió ahora este se encontraba recostado boca arriba de la cama matrimonial mientras seguía siendo besado apasionadamente, los gemidos que desprendían de aquel beso eran música para ambos sentir y saborear la boca del otro era la extrema gloria.

El cobalto se separó viendo los ojos de su amante mientras saboreaba la saliva que caía de sus labios, la boca de su amado sabia a cigarros y a mentas, y a decir verdad era lo que más le encantaba probar de él, sin esperar ataco su cuello con besos mientras el verdoso gemida debajo suyo, le encantaba escuchar esos gloriosos gemidos que salían de su boca y que el solo podía producir por lo que decidió continuar, aunque bien sabía que llegaría tarde a la fiesta no le importa, solo quería disfrutar de su san Valentín con su amado.

[...]

Llegaron a la fiesta una hora después de su sección de besos, a nadie le extraño ya que estaban muy apegados a sus cosas de enamorados, dejaron a los niños en el cuarto de infantes donde habían dejado a una niñera a cargo, una tal Yuki quien era muy buena amiga de la anfitriona y dueña de su propio bar.

—Scourgy, que gusto verte—dijo una voz irritante para el cobalto, pues esa voz solo le pertenecía al espiralado quien se acercó junto a otro erizo azul pero de un tono más oscuro, aunque lo que más les extraño fueron sus ojos que eran oscuros y con un iris rojizo.

—Hola Fleet, pero cuanto tiempo—dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un codazo leve a su pareja.

—H-Hola Amarillo...—lo miro indiferente.

—También me alegra verte—respondió con la misma indiferencia—por cierto, les presento a Exe...mi pareja.

— ¿Qué?—dijeron al unísono los dos muy asombrados, aunque el cobalto estaba aliviado puesto que temía que el amarillo siguiera obsesionado con su erizo.

—Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Exe The Demon—dijo educadamente mientras levantaba su mano para estrecharla.

—Hola, mucho gusto Exe—estrecha la mano del cobalto oscuro—Oye Flett, ¿Cómo fue que lo conociste?

—Oh, es una larga historia y linda historia...

—Unos Años Antes—

Fue hace un año y medio, después de la boda del verdoso con el policía, fleetway había viajado a un instituto biológico para seguir con su investigación, porque aunque no lo crean, este erizo medio estúpido, impulso y pervertido era un genio aracnólogo, su fascinación por las arañas le llevo a convertirse en lo que es ahora, alguien que viaja por todo el mundo por nuevas especies y era algo que amaba. En su nuevo instituto conoció a Exe, un cobalto azulado de ojos oscuros y rojos, este estaba en el área de Herpetología al verlo por primera vez quedo fascinado con su belleza pero eso no cambiaría sus sentimientos hacia el verdoso, ambos fueron convocados para un proyecto juntos a pesar de ser de ramas diferentes el director creyó que sería una gran oportunidad para avanzar, al principio no se llevaban muy bien, debido a que el espiralado le tenía un tremendo miedo, o pánico, a las serpientes, y los reptiles era algo de lo que estaba especializado el cobalto, pero con el tiempo su enemistad cambio y se volvieron buenos amigos, se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, películas, series y bandas favoritas como "Kiss", "Avastasia", "Ed Sheeran", etc. Pero a pesar de esa amistad que tenían, el azulado comenzó a sentir algo más allá de eso, por lo que un día se armó de valor para confesarse al fin.

—Veras Fleet, tú me gustas mucho y quisiera saber si tu...—fue interrumpido.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo verte más que un amigo Exe, ¿Lo entiendes verdad?—

—Oh...entiendo, no te preocupes—sonrió de manera forzosa pero se podía notar por dentro estaba destrozado, aun así decidió aceptar el rechazo del espiralado y quedar como amigos, o colegas.

El espiralado se sentía mal por rechazarlo, pero no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, no quería lastimarlo el más que nadie sabía lo que se sentía tener un amor no correspondido pero aceptarlo sería darle falsas ilusiones lo cual sería mucho peor, por lo que esto era lo Mejor. Después de eso paso un tiempo sin hablarse hasta que volvieron a retomar su relación y sus salidas como amigos, comían juntos en la cafetería, iban a todo tipo de lugares como el cine, el parque, una discoteca o el teatro, hasta se ayudaban mutuamente en sus investigaciones, durante ese tiempo el espiralado estaba más feliz con su compañía, pero no sabía porque siempre a su lado estaba sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo pero era diferente a lo que sentía por Scourge, así que comenzó a pensar que lo que sentía solo era un cariño incondicional por el cobalto.

Pero ese pensamiento cambiaria, un día...

Ese día el espiralado estaba contento, había conseguido dos entradas para ver a "Ed Sheeran" y estaba pensado en ir a verla con Exe, se dirigió hacia la oficina y lo vio salir, estaba a punto de acercarse hasta que se detuvo al ver que este salía con alguien más, era un erizo blanco con ojos azules, muy parecido a Silver pero totalmente diferente, al verlos juntos comenzó a sentir como le hervía la sangre, por alguna razón no le gustaba como hablaban o reían entre sí, pero decidió calmarse y acercarse ocultando su enojo.

—Hola Chicos—se acercó a saludar mientras miraba de reojo al albino.

—Oh, hola Fleet, te presento a Venice me está ayudando con mi proyecto—dijo sin haber notado el enojo del mayor.

—Mucho gusto, soy Venice y si nos disculpas tenemos algo que hacer—sonrió con arrogancia mientras se llevaba al cobalto lejos, esto lo tomo el amarillo como un desafío, aun no sabía porque, pero ese albino era un peligro para su relación entre él y el cobalto.

Los días pasaron y el amarillo no dejaba de estar enfadado de la cercanía que tenían Exe y Venice, le daba rabia verlos tan juntos y no tener tiempo para pasarla con Exe, hasta que el día San Valentín, donde cada año el instituto hacia una fiesta usando este día festivo como excusa para que los científicos y profesores descansaran de su arduo trabajo y como se debía suponer, el azulado también iría, por lo que el amarillo, ya sabiendo que es lo que sentía por el azulado, decidió arreglarse y prepararse para lo que le iba a decir.

Cuando fue a la fiesta vi algo que no le gusto en absoluto, era a ellos bailando una canción romántica eso le enfureció pero no iba a perder la calma, asi que se acercó a ellos con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—Disculpa, pero me permite bailar con su pareja—sin escuchar la protesta del albino agarro a exe y lo llevo lejos de allí.

Fue justo en ese momento que sonó una de sus canciones favoritas, la canción de _Ed Sheeran "Perfect"._

Por lo que no espero más, y tomo la cintura del azulado para comenzar a bailar aquella hermosa canción, vio directo a los ojos del azulado y no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado en ellos, eran tan hermosos a simple vista al igual que todo lo que el tenia, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios, aquellos labios que deseaba probar y lo hizo.

No podía describir la emoción que sintió al probarlos, y no era el único, puesto que el menor lo había abrazado del cuello para apegarse más a él sin importa que estaban en medio de la pista de baile era como si solo fueran los dos en el lugar, ambos siguieron besándose, probando el sabor del otro y transmitiendo lo que sentían porque una acción valía más que mil palabras, ellos se amaban y lo demostraron en aquel momento.

En verdad, fue una noche mágica donde juraron su amor con un beso y comenzaron su noviazgo.

—En el presente—

—Y esa es la historia—dijo mientras abrazaba al cobalto de la cintura.

—Oh, ya veo felicidades por ti amigo—sonrió mientras miraba a la feliz pareja darse mimos.

—Sí, felicidades—dijo con sinceridad, aunque con algo de celos porque también deseaba mimos de su verdoso ahora mismo.

—Amigo sí que tuviste suerte, por poco y lo pierdes.

—Lo sé pero por nada iba a perder a mi esposo—dijo besando la mejilla del oji-ruby quien se sonrojo por el gesto.

— ¡¿Esposo?!—dijeron otra vez al unísono los dos.

—Sip, llevamos casados hace como 3 años y tenemos dos hijos, Nightmare y light, y pronto...—llevo su mano a su vientre y la acaricio—tendremos otro más en la familia.

El día de san Valentín es un día especial para todas las parejas pero son estas sorpresas que dan más emoción a este día.

_Dia 2: "Completado"_

_Continuará..._


	3. Durmiendo

_Dia 3 :"Durmiendo"_

_Esta parte está basada en años anteriores, antes de que la pareja se casaran y tuvieran hijos juntos._

—Unos años antes—

Los días en el trabajo fueron muy duros para el pobre comandante, entre levantarse temprano y las horas extras en el trabajo, más las horas de patrullaje, el montón de papeleo y el aumento de delincuencia en la zona le ha quitado mucho tiempo libre y, por supuesto, sus preciadas noches de sueño por lo que no era extraño que se le viera con ojera, estresado y con muy mal humor.

—Ten tu café zonic—le tendió el café—te vez muy cansado.

—No me digas—lo miro con una mirada seria, se podía notar las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y la cara de sueño que tenía.

—Je, se nota—pensó unos momentos y luego respondió—oye, que te parece si te vas a casa temprano hoy.

—No puedo, tengo que hacer mucho papeleo e interrogar a alguien que posiblemente sepa de una organización criminal que está jodiendo la zona oeste de la ciudad—dijo sin despegar la vista de sus papeles donde está el archivo

—Déjame encargarme de eso a mí, tu ve a dormir mientras yo tomo tu turno esta vez—dijo quitándole el archivo.

— ¿Estás seguro? El sujeto es muy problemático—mostro una mueca de disgusto al recordar los problemas que tuvo con aquel sujeto, era simplemente fastidioso para el.

—Lidio contigo, este no será problemas—le brindo una sonrisa sincera, cosa que alivio al cobalto puesto que por fin podría descansar y recuperar sus noches de sueño.

—Gracias amigo—sin más que decir agarro sus cosas y salió de allí, mientras el azabache ojeaba las hojas de ese documento sobre aquel sujeto.

—Michio—sonríe—es muy lindo a pesar de sus antecedentes—acaricio la foto con la yema de sus dedos—espero recibir más de ti en el interrogatorio.

[...]

El comandante una vez que llego a su humilde hogar lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación, ponerse su pijama y acostarse sobre su cama para recuperar el sueño perdido, no sin antes mandándole un mensaje a su amante de que salió temprano y que no tendría que recogerlo del trabajo, ya que desde que comenzó a tener horas extras el verdoso siempre lo esperaba hasta muy tarde para recogerlo y llevarlo al departamento, en verdad extrañaba pasar tiempo con su erizo porque no podía salir o pasar tiempo con su erizo porque siempre estaba ocupado con algo. Por suerte logro tener la noche libre, que disfrutara para recuperar las horas de sueño que perdió con todo su trabajo acumulado.

Paso como una hora y media antes de sentir su cuerpo caliente, sentía como algo o alguien tocaba su entrepierna asiéndole sentir una corriente de placer, se sentía excitado, sentía como su miembro se ponía duro por cada roce y comenzó a doler, sentía que se encontraba en otro sueño erótico, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una escena aún más excitante, debajo de su entrepierna se encontraba su amado dándole placer oral, este lo veía de manera burlona mientras daba leves lamidas a su miembro, deliciosas lamidas.

—Parece que tu amiguito está despierto—se relamió los labios y se sentó encima de su miembro.

No sabía qué clase de sueño le estaba pasando, se sentía tan real que casi no parecía una ilusión pero aun si no lo fuera decidió aprovecharlo al máximo.

—Cielos, pero que travieso—se sentó y lo cómodo mejor sobre su pelvis agarrando su redondo trasero y estrujándolo en el proceso.

—Es que quiero hacerte sentir bien—ronroneo sobre su oreja mientras recibía otro apretón en su nalga.

—Aah me encantas amor—lo abraza del cuello y besa sus labios—te amo Robocop~

—Y yo también te amo bebe—lo levanto para acomodar su miembro en su entrada y lo sentó de golpe sobre este—Aahh tan apretado...

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas pero después se volvieron más aceleradas y rápidas, ambos gemían sin parar chocando sus respiraciones con el otro, cada embestida que daba el comandante lo hacía dándole besos en el pecho a su amado, quien daba grandes y rápidos saltos sobre su miembro, el mayor disfrutaba de este sueño que más que erótico parecía tan real que deseaba que nunca acabara. Ya después de unas cuantas embestidas ambos se corrieron y cayeron rendidos a la cama, se le hacía raro al cobalto que dentro de su sueño se sintiera cansado, pero no pudo hacer nada ante el sueño que lo gano.

A la mañana siguiente, el comandante despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que sobresalían de sus cortinas, se sentía como nuevo recuperar las horas del sueño perdido le hizo bien y ese sueño erótico que tuvo le hizo sentir aún mejor, pero ¿Realmente fue un sueño?

Cuando se levantó vio toda su cama y su pecho manchada de semen ¿Cómo era posible?

—No será...no, de seguro me abre masturbado sin darme cuenta—sin más se levanta y salió de su habitación pero justo al hacerlo sintió un agradable olor que provenía de la cocina, se acercó y vio su desayuno ya preparado sobre la mesa junto a una nota.

_"Gracias por lo de anoche, no olvides comer todo tu desayuno y dormir más para recuperar sueño"_

Al parecer no fue un sueño, fue real pero eso no le importa porque lo disfruto.

—En otro lugar (Horas antes) —

El azabache se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorio y frente a él se encontraba un erizo muy lindo de pelaje negro y ojos azules, ambos estaban frente a frente sentados sobre la mesa de la sala, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo se miraban atentamente sin hacer ruido y lo único que se podía oír en aquel momento eran los sonidos del reloj.

_"Tic" "Tac"_

—Así que...—pronuncio para romper el hielo—tu nombre es Michio—rio por aquel nombre recibiendo un gruñido del contrario.

—Llámame X, para ti y los demás soy "X", ese es mi apodo—dijo mirándolo con fastidio.

—Nah, prefiero llamarte muñeco—coqueteo mientras recibió un sonrojo por el contrario que luego cambio por una mirada provocativa.

—Oh, entonces el policía quiere algo conmigo—pregunto seductor ensanchando la sonrisa del contrario.

—Y ¿Tu no?

—Talvez no, talvez si pero ¿Quién puede saberlo?—rio— pero no creo que seas para tanto—dijo mientras la sonrisa del azabache se borraba— ¿Crees que solo por un coquetear lograras sacarme algo? Por favor, tendrás que esforzarte más cariño

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?—preguntó mirándolo serio.

—Mejor pregúntame, ¿Qué quiero que no hagas?—dijo divertido mientras el azabache rodaba los ojos.

—Bien... ¿Qué quieres que haga...muñeco?—sonrió coqueto mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—No sé, tu dime—dijo burlón ganándose un gruñido.

— ¿Siempre eres así de sarcástico?—pregunto

—No sé, tu dime— se rio mientras el azabache volvía a gruñir, pero no era de ira, sino de excitación sabía que el contrario lo estaba provocando y eso le encantaba pero tenía que controlar sus impulsos carnales.

— ¿Quieres problemas, no?—dijo sonando intimidante pero solo logro otra mirada provocativa por parte del peli negro.

—Oh, te vas poner rudo—cantarruñeo seductor— a mí me gusta lo rudo.

Allí fue donde sus impulsos tomaron el control de sí mismo.

—Unos doritos después—

—Oh si, lo haces Aah bien Aah—gemía por cada embestida que le daba el azabache.

No se sabe cómo o en qué momento paso, pero ahora se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa de interrogatorio, sin ropa, excitado y con las piernas abiertas mientras era embestido con fuerza por el mayor, en cambio shadow estaba sintiendo un montón de cosas en ese momento, se sentía confundido e excitado, y es que no podía evitarlo, este chico le está volviendo loco.

—Aah Mas Bebe Más Aah—araño su espalda mientras arqueaba su espalda, su mirada mostraba excitación, lujuria y algo más que no se podía describir, sentía sus adentros ser ensanchados por el miembro del contrario, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero si la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma tan especial, siempre fue una persona_ polisexual_ pero algo en él le llamaba la atención.

Aun no sabían que era, pero era mutuo y puede que más adelante lo sabrían.

—Te gusta la rudo ¿no?—sale de él y lo voltea dejando su trasero a la vista—te voy a dar muy rudo—dio una fuerte nalgada ganándose un gruñido en el proceso y entro con fuerza en su interior, se movió con fuerza en su interior tocando su interior.

—Aah así cariño, me encanta—movió su trasero contra su pelvis para que fuera más profundo, cosa que logro, ya después de unas embestidas se corrieron al mismo tiempo, el azabache manchando su interior y este corriéndose sobre la mesa. —Aah eso estuvo bien—dijo michio mientras aún seguía unido a su pelvis.

—Ami igual muñeco—Dijo antes de jalarlo de la cabellera para que volteara su cabeza y besarlo apasionadamente, salió de él y lo sentó sobre sus piernas mientras lo tapaba con su chaqueta.

— ¿Quieres que te diga todo lo que se?—acaricio su pelo en pecho y se recostó en él.

—Tal vez después michio—acaricio sus orejas— ¿Quieres salir a tomar un café mañana?—preguntó por fin, ese chico le volvía loco, tenía ganas de saber más de él y también de probar más de él.

—Me encantaría pero antes...—le jalo fuerte la oreja—no me llames Michio—hizo un puchero que se le hizo tierno al azabache. En verdad ese chico lo volvía loco y no se arrepentiría de esa noche, ninguno de los dos lo haría.

Mientras algunos duermen en la noche, otros se divierten a lo grande.

_Disfruten este momento Zhadichio o Zhadio o ZhadX, con Zhadow y uno de mis FC Michio (Prefiere que lo llamen por su apodo __"X")._

Dia 3: "Completado"

_Continuará..._


	4. Chupón

_Dia 4:"Chupón"_

_En esta parte, se relatarlo que paso después de la guerra del día 22 (Batalla, lado a lado)._

_-Años Antes-_

La relación entre el comandante y su novio siempre tuvo altibajos pero siempre se reconciliaban aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que la mayoría de esos problemas fueran por los celos del comandante y su actitud posesiva con el verdoso, no es que no confiara en su novio era solo que no soportaba verlo cerca de otro erizo, en especial de su amiguito el amarillo o como él lo llamaba _"Intento de Pokemon barato"_, odia con todas sus fuerzas verlos a ambos juntos, en verdad lo odiaba pero tenía que aceptar su amistad a regañadientes porque sino "su amorcito" lo castigaría no dejándole entrar a la casa o prohibiéndole tener sexo durante semanas, y no bromeaba con eso, el verdoso siempre iba enserio con sus amenazas y más de una vez lo cumplió cuando le saco de sus casillas.

Pero llego un día en donde se encontraría entre la espada y la pared, tendría una guerra en contra de sus impulsos...

— ¿Cómo te va con el tal...Michio?—dijo el cobalto evitando reírse por el nombre del amante de su compañero.

—Muy bien, por allí vamos pero él prefiere que le llamen X no le gusta que lo llamen por su nombre—hablo mientras devoraba un sándwich de jamón.

— ¿Por qué X?—pregunto curioso mientras tomaba su café.

—No lo sé, pero él dice que es debido a su segundo nombre que no me quiere decir—Hizo una mueca y prosiguió — ¿Cómo te va con el moco?

—No lo llames así—suspiro—hemos estado distanciados últimamente, pasa más tiempo con ese mutante aspiralado que conmigo—gruño con molestia al recordar como el verdoso se iba con ese espiralado.

—Parece que alguien tiene problemas en el paraíso—rio en burla hasta que recibió un mensaje en su teléfono.

—Uy, parece que alguien no puede vivir sin su pasivo—lanzo una carcajada mientras terminaba su café.

—Grrr Callate—gruño.

—Mi turno ya acabo, disfruta de tu pasivo—rio el cobalto antes de marcharse de la sala dejando al moreno con su teléfono, quien no espero más en responder.

_~Dentro del Chat~_

_Michio_

_"¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?"_

_"Salgo a las 5:00 "_

_Visto a las 13:30 pm_

_ZHADOW_

_"Te recogeré a las 5: 30"_

_"Ponte tu mejor traje"_

_Visto a las 13: 35 pm_

_Michio_

_"Seguro Chico sexy ;)"_

_Visto a las 13: 36 pm_

_ZHADOW_

_"Me tientas hermoso"_

_Visto a las 13:38 pm_

_~Fuera del Chat~_

Después de mandar el mensaje, sonrió de la alegría de tener en su vida a aquel erizo, en verdad ese volvía loco y le hacía muy feliz estar a su lado, ahora tenía que volver al trabajo no sin antes hacer unas cuantas reservaciones en el mejor restaurante, y se aseguraría de que le den una buena comida vegana a su hermoso.

_[...]_

El comandante se encontraba yendo hacia el parque, lugar donde siempre estaban su amado y el espiralado, cuando llego vio una escena que le erbio la sangre.

El dorado estaba abrazando de la cintura a su novio mientras le susurraba algunas cosas al oído, intento calmarse, contar hasta diez pero verlos así de cerca era demasiado que se descontrolo y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos para luego lanzarle un puñetazo a la mandíbula al amarillo que lo dejo en el suelo.

— ¡¿Zonic?! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!—Grito enojado pero no recibió respuesta, en cambio fue jalado fuera del parque hacia la casa.

Ya llegando a la casa, el verdoso se soltó de él y lo enfrento, comenzó una fuerte discusión entre ambos en donde no había ganador.

— ¡No tenías por qué golpearlo!—gruño enojado mientras le daba la espalda al cobalto.

—Lo siento, es solo que me descontrole—se excusó y lo agarro del hombro dándole la vuelta, quedando así frente a frente.

— ¿Te descontrolaste? —Grito más fuerte.

—L-Lo siento...

—¡Ya me tienes arto con tus malditos celos, eres un maldito posesivo que no confía en mí!

—A-Amor, yo...

—¡Eres un celoso, un posesivo y un idiota!

—Scourge...

—¡QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME DEJES VIVIR MI VIDA!

—¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!—después de ese grito hubo un largo silencio entre ambos.

Allí fue donde el comandante se dio cuenta de su error sus impulsos le hicieron perder los estribos haciendo que golpeara a alguien por celos y hasta le grito a su amado, nunca lo había echo tan fuerte como ahora y se sentía horrible al ver la mirada dolida que el daba en ese momento. Se quedaron en un rotundo silencio durante unos minutos hasta que el verdoso rompió el silencio.

—Z-Zonic...

—Perdóname—comenzó a sollozar—no era mi intención gritarte, en verdad perdóname—comenzó a romper en llanto.

Él nunca se permitió llorar y tampoco dejaban que lo vieran así, se sentía vulnerable pero no podía ser nada, el verdoso era quien lo hacía sentir vulnerable y en ese momento se sentía culpable por lo que había echo que no dudo en llorar. Eso lastimo al verdoso, siempre vio a su novio como alguien fuerte y frio, pero al verlo en ese estado se le rompió el corazón que no dudo en abrazarlo.

—Shhh tranquilo, no fue tu culpa—susurro en su oreja.

—Perdóname—lo abrazo fuerte— en verdad perdóname amor, no quise gritarte.

—Tranquilo, yo también te grite solo intenta calmar tus impulsos—se separó para secar sus lágrimas mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo—hablo—es solo que tengo miedo de perderte, y estos días te has estado distanciando de mí que yo...—fue interrumpido por un beso del menor.

El beso comenzó siendo dulce hasta que de un momento a otro se volvió apasionado e intenso, caminaron hacia la habitación sin separarse de ese lascivo beso. Se separaron justo en el momento en el que el comandante acostó el verdoso.

—Siempre seré tuyo pero no quiero ser solo una posición—acaricio su mejilla—perdón por distanciarme tanto.

—Perdóname tu a mí por actuar así, debo entender que a veces quieres tu espacio—se apoyó sobre la cama y acaricio sus púas.

—Ya no volvamos a pelear—abrazo su cuello y lo acerco hacia el para volverlo a besar con la misma pasión de antes.

Después de unas cuantas caricias y roces, decidieron pasar a la acción pero el comandante tenía otros planes, esta vez se aseguraría de marcar a su amado como debía ser.

Ese día se escuchó jadeos y gemidos por toda la casa, el rechinido fuerte de la cama y el roce de sus cuerpos chocar. Mientras suaves besos se deslizaban por la piel del verdoso haciéndole soltar unos leves suspiros por cada beso que daba en su piel, las caricias iban en aumento al igual que los jadeos. Se sentía excitado y quería hacerlo, el médico le dijo que no habría riesgo durante los primeros meses, así que no habría ningún problema en hacerlo. Bien sabía que debía decírselo al cobalto pero estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo, pero por ahora disfrutaría de sus embriagantes labios.

[...]

—Eres un maldito celoso, no tenías por qué dejarme estas marcas—Grito el verdoso desde el baño mientras veía aquellas marcas de "Amor" por todo su cuerpo.

—Solo marcaba territorio amorcito—rio desde la cocina mientras hacia el desayuno.

—Maldito posesivo—se volvió a mirar al espejo y toco su vientre—me pregunto cómo serás como padre.

—En la actualidad—

—Ni creas que dejare ir a mi nenita a un jardín lleno de mocosos—dijo el comandante mientras abrazaba y se aferraba a su pequeña hija Marshall.

—Por favor Robocop, es solo el jardín de niños—grito enojado, estaba desesperado de tanta sobreprotección que le daba a su pequeña.

—Papi, ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto la pequeña confundida.

—Nada mi princesa, papi te va a cuidar—dijo mientras comenzaba a mimarla.

—¡ZONIC!

El comandante no solo era un posesivo y celoso, también era un padre sobreprotector.

_Dia 4: "Completado"_

_Continuará__..._


	5. Masturbación al Pasivo

**Dia 5:"Masturbación al Pasivo"**

Era el colmo de los colmos, ya era la décima vez que tenía que arrestar a su querido novio por algún delito que cometió como peleas en áreas públicas, vandalismo o fumar en áreas prohibidas, y si bien eran delitos de menor grado eso no quitaba que fueran contra la ley. Se acercó hacia la sala donde se encontraba retenido su amado, suspiro profundamente antes de entrar a la sala y conto hasta diez para no golpearlo por su estupidez.

—Hola Robocop, que bueno que llegas... ¡Auch!—grito de dolor por el golpe que recibió por parte de su amado.

—Se puede saber cuándo dejaras de ser un idiota—regaño mientras cruzaba sus brazos, se encontraba furioso y más cuando su novio actuaba tan relajado.

—Lo siento, prometo ya no volverlo...—lo interrumpen.

—Nada que prometo, la vez pasada dijiste lo mismo y mira ahora—suspiro pesadamente—Esta vez será diferente—lo miro serio mientras el verdoso tragaba saliva.

— ¿Q-Que harás?—hablo con la voz entrecortada.

—Te vamos a llevar a rehabilitación para que controles tu comportamiento—hablo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué? Enserio me vas a llevar a un lugar lleno de lunáticos—se quejó parándose de la silla, no estaba dispuesto a ir a una charla donde las personas se quejaban de sus problemas de la infancia y de cómo eso les afecto.

No, Nunca en su puta vida ira a una de esas rehabilitaciones aburridas.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden—se acercó—no me importa si no quieres, sino vas te arrestaran

—Pues que lo hagan, prefiero eso antes que ir a una de esas charlas—lo miro desafiante.

—No me retes Scourge—hablo molesto.

—No me puedes obligar—sonrió arrogante pensando que ya había ganado.

El comandante estaba cansado de la terca actitud de su amado, lo quería pero estaba cansado de esa arrogancia así que haría algo para castigarlo y de paso lo disfrutaría. Lo acorralo contra la pared y metió su mano dentro de sus pantalones acariciando su intimidad, ya sabía exactamente como lo castigaría y seria en donde más le dolía.

— ¿Q-Que mierda...—Jadeo— haces robocop?—gimió al sentir como el contrario agarraba su miembro y lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo mientras daba suaves besos por su cuello.

— ¿No lo ves? Te estoy haciéndote sentir bien—hablo sin dejar de besar su cuello.

Apretó el miembro del verdoso causándole otro gemido y luego prosiguió a masturbarlo con movimientos más acelerados sin que el verdoso tuviera escapatoria.

—Aah M-Mas Zonic

Gemidos y jadeos inundaron la habitación, era una suerte de que fuera privada así nadie vería lo que estaban haciendo. El verdoso comenzó a sentir placer por las manos que tocaban su intimidad, hasta que comenzó a babear y a gruñir sentía que pronto acabaría pero cuando menos lo supo el comandante había alejado su mano de allí.

—Cielos, no creí que fueras a excitarte tan rápido—se alejó—lástima que no quieras ir a la terapia, así podría hacerte terminar más rápido—sonrió con cinismo mientras que el verdoso lo miraba incrédulo y pensaba en lo maldito que era su novio para chantajear.

—N-No me vas a obligar—hablo mientras sus piernas flaqueaban.

—Entonces arréglate eso tu solo—hablo dándose la vuelta como si estuviera a punto de irse.

Intento aguantar hasta conseguir un lugar más privado porque no quería masturbarse frente a él, pero no soporto, no podría retenerlo más así que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y acceder con tal de acabar.

—Tsk, Espera...— el cobalto sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Después de aquello, se fue a limpiar y luego salió con el comandante mientras desviaba su rostro avergonzado por lo acontecido, no quería mirarlo a la cara, había jugado sucio y se suponía que el sería el único que jurara así, pero dos podrían jugar el mismo juego.

—Anda, no me mires así—hablo mirándolo a los ojos pero el verdoso evito cualquier contacto con el— te prometo que te lo pasaras bien

—Jugaste sucio—escupió acompañado de un gruñido.

—Lo sé, y en verdad lo siento —suspiro—solo quiero que no te arresten...—lo miro con ojos de carnerito arrepentido cosa que logro conmover al verdoso para que lo perdonara, pero no se quedaría sin castigo.

—Está bien—suspiro y se puso sus gafas de sol—pero no creas que no recibirás un castigo por lo que me hiciste—hablo antes de entrar a la sala y el cobalto sintió un escalofrió, al parecer pagaría caro por esa pequeña broma.

—Comandante Zonic, ¿Es usted?—volteo al escuchar una voz familiar y se dio con la sorpresa que era aquel lobo rojizo que lo había ayudado en la batalla contra Eggman.

—Rookie, un gusto en verte—estrecho su mano— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine a acompañar a mi novio a su terapia —sonrió con las mejillas enrojecidas.

— ¿Novio?

[...]

—Bien chicos, estamos aquí para ayudarlos a mejorar su comportamiento ante la sociedad, para eso veremos un video educativo de cómo debemos actuar—decía un hurón chaparrito con gafas de nerd mientras se apagaban las luces y se daba inicio a la película, una muy antigua y sin color.

—Esto es una mierda—gruño bajo mientras observaba la pantalla.

—Es más que una mierda, una mierda se vería más bonita comparada con esto—Dijo alguien que se sentaba a su lado, intento ver quien era pero por la oscuridad no podía verlo.

—Ten—le tendió un cigarro— no te preocupes, por la oscuridad no nos verán y además ese nerd no tiene sentido del olfato—hablo mientras aspira y soltaba el humo del cigarro.

—Muchas gracias, pero no lo quiero ahora—dijo mientras lloraba por dentro, rechazar un cigarro era doloroso para el pero por su condición no podía fumar. Era una de las cosas que odiaba de estar embarazado.

—Entiendo...—dijo sin mirarlo la voz misteriosa— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Scourge y ¿tu?

—Yo soy...—antes de que pudiera responder se encendió la luz mostrando quien era...

— ¡¿Infinite?!

_Sorpresa, Sorpresa..._

_Continuará__..._

Dia 5: "COMPLETADO"


End file.
